Invader's love
by Hikari Elric
Summary: When Zim gets an unexpected visit from two kids looking for something to do, HE has no idea what to do. The older sibling, a teen girl, evidently falls in love with Zim's bossy nature. She obeys his every command, and Gir's forgotten. What should he do?
1. Party Mom

Hikari: Hola, I like chocolate milk… 

Ame: Hi, I'm new. 

The real Ame: Hikari, you're mean… 

Koru: I'm here again! Weeeeeeeeee!

Taira: Hi! I also helped with this story!!!

Hikari: …I DON'T OWN IZ!!!  I WISH!!!!

"Hello? Hi…" Gir was on the phone, apparently ordering pizza. Zim watched as Gir sat in silence with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure if the other line was talking or if Gir was just being stupid.

"Uhh…Sir?" the guy on the other end was saying repeatedly.

"Give me a large cheese for… me!" Gir screamed. He put the phone down on speaker and screamed, "Can you hear me?" His answer was the dial tone. He put his ear against the phone. "Hello?" He took a quick look at the phone and sighed. "Awwww. Why do you have to hurt me so?"

Zim walked inside and spoke rather loudly. "Umm, Gir? He hung up on you. That's when he doesn't want to talk to you anymore. Okay?" he was talking slow like, just for Gir. "W-why???" Zim sighed. This is really stupid. "Because, Gir, you were **annoying** him." Gir nodded slowly and then walked into the kitchen without a word.

Zim heard Gir scream. He rushed into the kitchen to see what he was doing. He was jumping around frantically. "The thingy bar energy on the phone is empty. _That_ means he didn't hang up on me!!!! I'm so… _**HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!**__" _Zim took the phone and looked at the battery. It _was_ empty. Yet he still wondered if he did hang up on him.

He set it on the receiver for it to charge.

"Gir, go down to the lab and tell me whether the lights are on." "Okey-dokey!" He ran under the table and over to the trash can. Pushing the lever he looked back at Zim and said, "This is for the tacos." Gir jumped into the can screaming, "TACOS!! TAAACOOOS!!!!!" Zim shook his head and walked into the living room. "I think I'll call the tallest. After all, they do owe me for saving their a-" A loud booming voice rang through the house. _Intruder! Intruder! At the door! _ Zim ran to the door to look out the eyehole. There was an ugly little boy, trying to gnaw the head off a gnome. He had dull black hair, which was short and…ugly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Gir! Intruder! Defense mode!!" Gir ran up the trashcan and over to Zim. "YES SIR!!" Gir ran to the couch. "YES SIR!! YES SIR!! YES SIIIRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran for the door, apparently ready to attack. But henceforth, all he did was slam into the door, run backwards, and do it again.

"Weeeehooooo!!! Lookit me! I'm attackin'!!!" Zim held his temple and shook his head. _Why don't I just give him to a couple that is so pathetic they can't have a human baby of their own? _ Grabbing Gir and throwing him out of the way, Zim threw on his wig and contacts. Opening the door, he started to scream, "GET OUT OF MY" Zim gasped. The freakish little boy was holding an older sisters hand. She looked about 11, while her apparently younger brother was looking to be about 6. A skinny, party-all-the-time looking woman walked forward.

"WATCH OVER MY KIDS WHILE I PARTY!" she shouted. Zim was about to decline when Gir ran out and grabbed the children and raced inside. The strange woman walked off, mounted her motorcycle and rode out into the party world. Inside, there was an awkward silence within the house. As the pre teen took a good look at Zim, a small smile formed on her face. "So," she said. "what do you wanna do now?"


	2. An alliance is formed

Hikari: hay, I'm alone working on this now. Yup. Just me.

Gir: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Yum.

Hikari: what did you eat?

Gir: a nice steaming heap of Hikari Owns Nothing!

Hikari: oh, and sorry the first chappy was so short.

Zim stared the girl in the face. "I AM NOT GOING TO ENTERTAIN YOU…FIENDISH CHILDREN!! Now go play in traffic." The brunette teen ran out of the house, a jump rope in hand, in order to play in the 5:00 rush hour. Fortunately, the cars were all backed up and weren't moving. An hour later, the girl came back into the house, panting.

The boy was sitting in front of the TV, repeating the Acne Blast commercial to himself. She walked into the kitchen to drink a glass of water. The boy walked in, calling for his sister. "Sissy…" She gulped the last bit of water and beckoned him over. "Hey, Tim. What's up?"  
"Sis, can we stay the night? I like the Gir person." Sister peeked into the living room, only to see Gir jumping up and down on the couch. More importantly, he wasn't a dog. He was a ROBOT.

"AAH!! WHAT IS THAT??" Sister ran to the trashcan, and in attempt to hide, jumped inside. Instead of reaching a nice, metal bottom, she hit nothing. After what seemed like a year, she finally hit a metal surface. Climbing out of the only opening available, Sister looked about at all the alien-like machinery.

"Come in, Anna." A huge voice echoed through the strange place. A door to her right slid open, revealing another weird room. She slowly approached it, peeking around each corner. When she finally got inside, the creepy door shut behind her. The room was completely dark besides a large spotlight in the middle of the room, which was highlighting a small chair that was facing the other direction. It quickly spun around, revealing Zim, no wig, no contacts. It was the real Zim, alien and all.

"I see you've seen Gir as his real self. And now you have seen me, as well. You know, I could always get a new experiment body…" He eyed her suspiciously. "I haven't had a female specimen yet…"

Anna's eyes widened in surprise. "N-no! I mean, why are you here?"

"Ah, yes, the Invasion. I was sent here as an Elite soldier in the Irken invasion army. It was part of the Operation Impending Doom 2, as I…ahem Well, I am here to take over this pitiful rock of a planet." Anna rubbed her head.

"So you wanna kill all these people?"

"No, just make them my eternal slaves."

Anna's mouth broke into a smile.

"Let me help you."  
"WHAT?" Zim tried to stand on the platform his chair was on, but almost fell because it was so small. Replacing himself in his seat, Zim chuckled.

"You, help me? No way."

Anna threw him and angry look, but then snickered.

"You must let me! For all my life, I have waited for a chance like this to cease all of humanity! And rule it with a strong man by my side! Please, let me assist you with this rule." Zim rubbed his chin.

"Okay, Earthling. Assist me in my quest of evil! Plus I'm sure you'll be a lot better than Gir."

Zim's chair floated down to Anna, making her jump aside in surprise. She smiled and grabbed Zim's hand.

"Let's go get a pizza!"

A/N: Zim has learned to get used to our nasty food.


	3. we have to leave

Hikari: Arg, I have trouble writing long things. Isn't that right?

Zim: BE SILENCE!!

Hikari:…Ya know…ugh, never mind.

Zim: HIKARI OWNS ME NOT!!!

Hikari: Many thanks to MadeUpFigment, I'm gonna do stuffs!

Gir spotted Zim and Anna rushing out the door, hand in hand. A strange emotion sprung somewhere inside of him. Hmm. Zim called it "Jelly"…. what is this Jelly? It made Gir angry. Zim always took _Gir _out for pizza. Not stupid Anna.

"NOOO! _I _need pizza! Wait for me!" Gir screamed, running after them. The door slammed shut and hit Gir in the face. Falling back on the ground, he saw Tim run over.

"Is you okay, Gir?" Gir sat up and touched his face. To his surprise, his eyes were wet.

"Why are you cwying, Gir?"

"…Zim is _my_ friend. Not hers." Gir stalked off into his room, leaving behind his moose. Tim gasped. Gir _never_ leaves his moose. He grabbed it and ran after Gir.

"Your moose!"

Gir dismissed the child with a wave of his metal hand.

"Why does it matter? It was a gift from Zim, who obviously doesn't care about me anymore."

Tim dropped the squeekie toy. As Gir closed his bedroom door, he ran out to find his sister.

"Anna! Where are you? GIR'S CRAZY!!"

Anna and Zim were just on their way back to his house when Anna spotted Tim running to her, sobbing.   
"GIR DOESN'T WANT HIS MOOSE!"

He ran into his sister's arms, crying like crazy.

"What's up?"

Tim looked up at her with his shiny brown eyes.

"Gir thinks that Zim is…" At that very moment, a huge truck passed by, honking its huge horn very loudly, covering Tim's tiny voice.

Anna ruffled his hair.

"Gir is just crazy."

"That's the point! He doesn't want his moose!"

"Why don't we go back to Zim's house and sleep? It looks like you really need it."

Back at Zim's house, Anna had skipped TV with Tim and decided to go into Zim's labs to explore. A bit taller than Zim, she had to duck to get through some of his doors. She walked past a mirror. She stopped and backed up, looking right back at the person in the glass. She had dark green eyes, slight bangs, and looked half Asian. Her face was spotted with freckles. Behind that happy face, something worrisome was screaming to get out. Anna tore herself away from her shame, looking for something else to occupy her boredom. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a strange glowing object. She rushed over to investigate. It was giving off strange radiation. Not the bad kind, but one to make oneself feel sad. But within the sadness, another emotion came about. Anger. What is wrong with her father? Why would he go and abandon two helpless children with such a person? One was only a newborn baby, and the horrible woman tried to kick them on the streets. Anna of course was thinking of the lady who had dropped them off here. It didn't matter where she was, as long as Anna didn't have to see her. Most of the time she was drunk, and forced her daughter to make supper and clean the house. But of course, the mother loved Tim and would treat him non-aggressively, unlike his sister.

As Anna picked up the strange tennis ball sized object, she heard a door opening behind her. She slid the ball in her pocket and turned to face the person. There was Zim, head tilted in curiosity.

"What are you doing near my latest experiment?"

Anna felt a sweat drop fall to her feet.

"I was…um…adjusting a few minor faults. See…I…um…"

Zim shrugged and walked out of the room. He called over his shoulder,

"Gir is locked up in his room and won't come out. Can you help me?"

Anna nodded and put on her red hoodie, covering her dull shoulder length hair. She stepped into the elevator with Zim and lurched forward as it sprang upwards. When she came out of the can, she saw Zim coming out of the toilet. They walked through the hallway in silence. Was Zim sensing the waves of sadness coming from the ball? Or was he just thinking? Anna thought the walk would never end. As they reached Gir's door, they saw Tim sitting on the floor. When they approached, he looked up and whispered,

"_Anna, we have to leave._" 


End file.
